Waiting
by K.CWrites
Summary: Magnus is withholding sex from Alec... until they go to the movies. Short and Sweet Smut Don't like, don't read


**Some short and sweet smut **

**All characters belong to CC, I just make them do naughty things ;) **

**For those of you waiting for Cat and Magnus! (all 10 of you) update on that soon! **

Alec and Magnus sat in bed... doing the crossword puzzle. It was absurd, really. A hard partying warlock and a demon ass kicking shadowhunter sitting in bed, doing the crossword. Absurd. But there they were lying side by side, asking each other what's an eight letter synonym for award. "Accolade." Alec deadpanned, sighing dramatically. There were other... activities he would rather be doing but was currently being denied. After saying this to Magnus who merely chuckled and went back to his crossword, Alec had had enough. Alec snatched the newspaper out of Magnus's hand and tossed it to the floor. "Hey!-" Magnus's protests were muffled quickly though, because Alec had sat up, swung a knee over Magnus's legs, and was currently sitting on his lap. "I was...! You.. are so distracting, just kiss me already." Magnus said, in defeat. With mutual sighs of relief, their lips collided hard enough to hurt, but they didn't care. They kissed like they were each others last drink on earth. Alec's hands eventually made their way under Magnus's shirt, pulling it off. Now shirtless and snapping out of it, Magnus found his voice. "Wait, Alec." Magnus's hands were on Alec's chest, keeping them a safe distance away. Alec groaned. He was so fucking close. And not even in the way he wanted to be. It was all Chairmen Meow's fault anyways. That cat hated Alec with a vengeance, and the feeling was mutual. So after the third time Alec "forgot" to feed him, Magnus stated, "Alec I swear to the Angel, if you do this one more time... I'm withholding sex."

Alec had laughed at the time. He didn't think he was serious. Besides, Alec had gone without sex with Magnus for 17 years, he could last a few weeks. Now his resolve was breaking. And with Magnus flaunting around the house with his tightest pair of leather pants on... He wasn't sure how much longer he could take. "Magnus, please?" Alec did his best pretty-please-fuck-me-face. Smirking infuriatingly, Magnus grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head. "I feel like a nine year old being punished." Alec pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Magnus shook his head, "Well if you're going to act like a nine year old, then no. You're not getting any." Alec smiled mischievously, bending over to kiss Magnus's neck. It was slight but he heard Magnus's breathing get a little heavier. Good. Continuing his assault on Magnus's neck, he took his hands and began running them through Magnus's hair. The early morning and the late night was the only time Magnus let his hair down. It was so soft, and it was one of Magnus's weak spots. To top it off, Alec grinded his hardness into Magnus's crotch, eliciting a heavenly God like moan. "Please, baby. Please." Alec whispered in Magnus's ear. He rarely used pet names, but he knew how to use them to his advantage. He could practically feel Magnus's resolve breaking. But then Magnus growled, picked a squealing Alec up by his thighs, and flipped them over. Alec could feel Magnus's hardness pressing into him. "Can I ravish you now?" Alec smirked, thinking he'd won. Smiling devilishly, Magnus took Alec's hands and pinned them above his head. Now Alec could stare straight into Magnus's golden cat eyes. His eyes were like being entranced. You couldn't help but stare. You wanted to get lost in those eyes. Slowly, Magnus lowered his kiss swollen lips down towards Alec's, centimeter by centimeter. It seemed to take forever for Magnus's lips to be hovering just above Alec's. "I say when we have sex, not you." Magnus whispered. "And I say, not yet." With that he got off Alec, climbed off the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. "Wh-Where are you going?" Alec panted. "To go jerk off in the bathroom, love. I'll leave you to do the same." Winking, he disappeared behind their bathroom door, leaving Alec frustrated and hard.

After "business" was taken care of, Magnus proposed an idea. "Why don't we go to the movies?" Alec harrumphed. Magnus rolled his eyes teasingly, "Come on, Alec. It'll be fun. We'll go see some old ass, boring silent film, I promise." He raised his right hand and placed it over his heart to symbolize boy scout's honor. After some pleading, arguing and eventually convincing, Alec found himself in the popcorn line at the theater. He was glad for a large object that could obscure someone's view of his crotch. He was still horny as hell from this morning, and Magnus was looking hot as hell and all he wanted was a freaking orgasm by the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Giving their tickets for the old version of the Great Gatsby in black and white, they walked into the theater. Looking around there were a small scattering of people in the first five rows or so but no one was in the back. Magnus took his hand, leading him to the back left of the theater. The left back seats were slightly darker than the other seats in the theater because of the banister that casts a shadow. These were Magnus's favorite. For some reason he seemed to think they were better than the seats right in the middle which were Alec's favorite seats. To Alec, the better you could see the action the better, but he didn't think he was going to win any arguments with Magnus too soon. As they settled into their seats, the lights dimmed. The movie was beyond dull. Gatsby was by far one of Magnus's favorite books, but even he seemed bored as all hell. Paying more attention to Magnus now, Alec noticed he was scratching his thigh a lot... Alec let out a small gasp. He wasn't scratching! Magnus was slowly but deliberately palming himself through his black jeans. He already had quite the tent in his jeans. In the theater! Next to Alec! Alec turned bright red and was extremely glad for the darkness that surrounded them.

Noticing his reaction, Magnus looked over at him, wiggled his eyebrows, and smirked for seemed what was the thousandth time that day. THAT SMUG BASTARD. He had been playing this all along! Well, it wasn't going to be just Magnus getting off this time. Alec silently moved his popcorn over to the ground, hoping Magnus would see it as an invitation. Instead, Magnus unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "MAGNUS!" Alec screeched/whispered, which was accompanied by a round of shushes. Stroking himself with his left, Magnus held up one tan finger to put over his lips, making a shh motion. Alec was not mad, he was practically boiling. Now his jeans were uncomfortably tight, and his boyfriend was going to cum right beside him without him. Just as he finished this train of thought, he felt Magnus's right hand reach over and unzip his pants. HERE? REALLY? NOW? Oh my god this man was so... that was when Magnus's caramel hand grabbed a firm hold of his aching cock and everything else slipped away. He almost screamed in relief but then Magnus whispered, "If you make a sound, I stop. Understand?" Alec nodded frantically, which got a chuckle out of Magnus. He almost wanted to pull away but he needed to cum so badly, he let Magnus get away with that one. Magnus pumped himself and Alec with sloppy strokes but neither was too focused on that. Magnus started pumping himself, twisting and stroking his cock. Alec was entranced. Still keeping a steady rhythm with Alec, Magnus came silently all over his hand, his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Mags, Mags, I'm gonna..." Alec could feel it, building in his stomach and he was so fucking close. Magnus pumped faster, but just as Alec was about to have a trembling, all consuming, Jesus screaming, orgasm, Magnus held tight at the base of Alec's dick not allowing him to cum. Alec was damn near tears. He was begging now, pleading, "Magnus, Magnus, please, please" over and over again. Oh my god, he's not going to let me. But then Magnus's soft lips descended over Alec and Alec shot his white milk down Magnus's warm throat, all the while chanting Magnus's name like a prayer to God. Magnus sat back in his seat, licking a dab of cum on his lips and wiping his hand on some napkins that suddenly appeared. Alec couldn't just recover. He tried to take long slow breathes, but he didn't want to get over the aftershocks of his earth shattering orgasm. By the Angel, it was like having a drink of water after 10 years of being dehydrated. "I love you so fucking much." Alec finally whispered. Magnus took his hand and kissed it, softly and affectionately. "For as long as I will live, baby."


End file.
